The Supposed Death of Detective Steve Sloan
by Michelle's Pal
Summary: Steve Sloan dead? How can it be. Please please! review
1. Steve's death

The Supposed Death of Detective Steve Sloan  
  
Chapter one  
Steve's Death  
  
"Hi, Jesse," Amanda called. "Hi Amanda." Jesse said. 25 year old Jesse Travis had been working at community General hospital for two years while 29 year old Amanda Bentley had been working there for five.  
  
"Dr. Jesse Travis to Emergency immediately, Dr. Jesse Travis to Emergency." They heard the speaker say. "Oh got to go." Jesse said and ran off.  
  
"What do you got!" asked Jesse as he came running in. "Detective Steve Sloan, gun shot wound to the chest, he's coded on us three times already." Said the paramedic.  
  
Bepepepepepepepepepe, "Steve's coding again," Jesse shouted, so loud that the whole floor could have head him.  
  
"Clear! Shock, nothing, "Clear!" Shock nothing, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, "Clear!" "Jesse! He's gone."  
  
"Hi, Jesse," Amanda called. Jesse lifted his head up and Amanda saw his tears. "Jesse what's wrong?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I tried to save him but it was just too deep, he.....he.....he.....he died." "Who died?" Amanda asked in a panicking voice. "It's....... It's Steve he's ....................dead!!" "Oh my gosh." Amanda started crying. "Does Mark know?"  
  
"No," Jesse said in a sob. He need's to know. "Will you help me tell him?" Jesse asked." O.k..." They walked to Mark's office. "Mark?" Amanda called. "Oh, Hi. What's wrong?" Mark asked. "Mark its Steve he's been shot.................... There's nothing we could have done." "What," Mark cried. "They won't let any information out." Said Jesse.  
  
Mark started to walk away when Steve's partner walked up. "Mark I'm so sorry," the detective said. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked. Mark walked off not answering her question. 


	2. A Hard Day

Chapter Two  
A Hard Day  
  
Knock knock. "Mark? We know you're in there". Amanda called from the front door of Mark's house. "Mark open up". Jesse called. Still no answer.  
  
Both Amanda and Jesse had tear's in there eye's since there beloved friend had just passed away the night before.  
  
Mark finally came to the door. "What." Mark asked.  
  
"You look terrible". Amanda said looking at him from head to toe. "I know." He said in a sobbing voice. "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Well, here. We both got this for you." Mark opened the envelope and found a sympathy card and a note from his boss saying he could have as much time off as he wanted to.  
  
"Thank's, but no thank for the time off. I need to keep my mind on something else than...... "  
  
"O.k." They both said together.  
  
4 hour's later at Community General ........................................................................................................  
  
Amanda was walking up the stairs to the second floor of the car garage.  
  
"How much longer do I have' to keep this up?" asked Jesse. "Until he's out of danger." Amanda heard. She peaked around the corner to see Jesse and Steve's old partner.  
  
"Jesse". Amanda called. "Amanda". Jesse shouted. "What are you doing here?" "You told me to meet you up here at 2:00 to go over Steve's funeral arrangements." Said Amanda. "Oh, right." Jesse said. "How much did you here?" The detective asked. "Not much, I just got here." Said Amanda.  
  
"Well, I'll be going then." "Bye." They both said in unison  
  
"I found a nice funeral home just a few mile's from here." Said Amanda. "Ya, great." Jesse said looking dazed. "Ya, and after the ceremony I thought we would go to a club for square dancing." Amanda said as sarcastically as you can get. "Ya great." Jesse said looking even more dazed. "Jesse snap out of it." Amanda shouted snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Oh, sorry." Said Jesse. They got through the discussion and went home.  
  
Amanda went to Mark's house and knocked on the door. Mark came to the door. "Hi Mark. Hi." He replied in a low sad voice. "Come on in."  
  
Soon after they began talking Mark heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" "I'm here to see Steve Sloan." Oh, He..... Has passed away. Mark tried to choke out."  
  
"I know he's in here." The man pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot two holes in the roof. "He died last night." Mark tried to say. "Oooooooooooh, Steve." The man said with a dirty look. The man grabbed Amanda by the arm and said. "I got ... What's your name?" "Amanda." She said desperately trying to get out of his monstrous grip. 


	3. Steve?

Chapter Three  
Steve?  
  
"Steve?" The man said with an irritable grin. "Come on out!!" The man was obviously desperate to kill Steve.  
  
"He died last night." Mark tried to tell him again.  
  
"Yah, sure he did." The man snarled. His dark eye's narrowed as he tried to see if Mark was lying.  
  
"Why do you want my son?" Mark asked. The dark rings under his eyes Made him look much older than usual.  
  
"to make a long story short," The strange man said, "Steve witnessed something that could put me away for a long time. Since I told you now I'll have to kill you too as soon as I get Steve." As soon as he stopped talking, the door splintered open with a bang. In walked Steve's old partner sharol. The unknown man grabbed Amanda by the arm and pushed her into the bath room. The loud pop of his 9mm hand gun could be heard, followed by the tinkling of glass. The man quickly cleared the glass from the broken window, and he and Amanda went through it.  
  
Outside, He forced her into the trunk of his black Cadillac, and shut it with a slam, and drove away leaving only questions behind. 


End file.
